Finchel Story
by FinchelandKlaine
Summary: Rachel didn't get at Nyada so she stayed in Lima. Finn Didn't knew about it so he joined army , but after few months he was expelled.He returned back to Lima without knowing that Rachel is back too.


******!(I'm not very good at English so I'm sorry for mistakes)!**

**Chapter 1**

**Title**: Guess Who?  
**Author:** libuseroubickov

She was still little sad , because she didn't get at Nyada. " Next year Rachel Berry. Next year". She was talking to herself. Suddenly phone started rang.

"Here is Rachel who's there?"

"Hi Rachel! It's me Tina."

"Oh Tina , sorry I didn't recognize you. What's up?"

"Well.. was thinking. He wanna asked if you wanna join a glee club again. Just for this year"

"Are you serious?!" She was surprised. " I would love to! Can I come? I already know what I will gonna sing on Sectionals! "

"... Rachel.. Calm down. There's just one thing. You can't join us on Sectional."

"What? Why?" She started be little upset

"You're not on Mckinley anymore. It would be a cheating you know?

"Of course I forgot.. Well tell Mr. Schue ,that I would love to join a glee club. See you later!"

"Okay Rachel , bye"

Rachel was happy.. She started looking for some clothes."Ehm.. Pink or Green Sweater? Yeah this one!" She took the pink one.  
After a 30 minute adjustments , she was ready..

**in front of school**

"McKinley.. Get ready for me.. Rachel Berry is back" she said, and went into the glee club classroom. Almost everybody started yelling.

"Oh my god. Rachel you're back!"Blaine , Artie and Sam said that.

"Yep I'm.. I kinda missed this place.. It really remind me old memories" She started thinking about Finn. Since end of the school he didn't call her. She was worried about him , until she saw a new guy in glee. She couldn't take a breath.. She was looking at him like some freak.

"H..Hi.. I'm Rachel.. Rachel you're new here?" She started talk to him.

"Yes.. My name is Blake Scott."

She was very confused and fascinated. She stopped thinking about Finn.'What's happening? Why I can't stop smiling at him?' She was worried about herself now. Not anymore about some Finn Hudson.'No , I think I'm blushing"She couldn't move.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"What?... Oh yes. I'm sorry I was dreamy."

"GLEEEEEEEEE" Mr. Schue came here! He was so excited.

"Rachel! I'm happy to see you again! Can you sit? I wanna say a few words"

"Of course." He even didn't hug her .'Yeah.. " Happy "..' she sat right next to Tina.

"Glee is back! First.. I present you the new members of New Direction! Blake Scott and Melissa Adams.

"I was looking at that new girl.. She couldn't stop looking at Blake. Something moved in me. Jealousy ? Of course not..I know him just a few minutes. That girl couldn't take her eyes from him.

"Stop it , okay?!" I screamed at her. I immediately realized it and I started apologize to her "God.. I'm so sorry..".

"Rachel are you okay? You're acting really weird today." Told her Tina.

"I'm okay.. I don't know what it was. Sorry again" Melissa was looking at her like 'You're Freaaaak. Find a doctor'

"I think she's just miss Finn" Tina said to Blaine.

I just rolled my eyes.'But.. Maybe she's right. Maybe I just really miss Finn. I really wanna hear his voice.' Rachel started be really sad. She started cry.

"Rachel? Rachel? Tell us what is wrong with you?!"Tina still asked her the same question.

"NOTHING. I have to go , see you on next rehearsal" She ran from room.

**At Rachel's home.**

Rachel switched on radio. They played 'Faithfully' from Journey. She lay down on the bed.. She started cry again.. "I'm forever yours... Faithfully." She sang. She took a Finn picture to her hands. She started thinking about old times.. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Stop it Rachel Berry. You're not the Rachel I know!"

"Who is that? Hello?!" She started looking everywhere , but no one was here.

"I'm you."

And she saw it. In the mirror. It was really her. Well maybe nicer.

"What's happening ?!"

"Rachel.. Stop thinking about Finn. You should move on. I think Finn did it.. He didn't call you or text you.. Who know where is he right now? I think you should start thinking about the new sexy guy in Glee club."

"You mean Blake?.. But, I'm pretty sure , that he doesn't like me."

"Why you think that?. You're beautiful.. Well maybe I would change the haircut and I would stop wearing this weird sweaters."

"They're not weird.. Maybe just a little.. Okay they're weird."

"Yep.. and now! Stop crying 'cause you're Rachel , Strong woman which don't care about some guy who forget about her! Repeat!"

"I'm Rachel , Strong woman which don't care about some guy who forget about her!Okay this is actually really weird"

"Honey? Are you okay? Why you talking to the mirror?" It was her dad.

"I'm just.. It doesn't matter.. Bye!" She closed the door. " So now what my mirror Rachel? "Rachel looked back, but there was no one. She was really tired. She lay down on the bed and she fell asleep.

**Tomorow morning**

Rachel woke up with smile on her face. Today she was ready to talk at that new guy. " Get ready for me , hun". She took a that she walked to the closet. 'Ugh.. I don't know what to wear.' And she saw it. Nice Shirt with a big neckline.

-  
**At the Glee Club.**

She confidently walked into the room. She looked up and saw...

**In next chapter!****  
**


End file.
